Casamento na Akatsuki
by Gemini no Paty
Summary: Respondendo o Desafio da minha amiga Katherine: Pein e Konan namoram a 2 anos, e pra comemorar essa data especial, Pein decide fazer uma coisa que mudariam suas vidas pra sempre. PeinxKonan
1. Chapter 1

Casamento na Akatsuki

**(Resposta ao desafio da Katherine, no Nyah!)**

**Não me linchem! É o primeiro casal que eu escrevo que não é SasuxSaku! Mimimimimimi, e sobre as outras duas fic's (Akatsukis... vamos a praia e A Festinha da Akatsuki) eu sou uma ficwhiter boazinha, eu vou continuar! eu juro! **

**Lembrando que: Naruto não me pertence! Mais eu peguei o Sasuke e o Sasori emprestados, o Sasori eu divido com a Katherine, e o Sasuke-kun é só MEU! ò.ó**

Legenda:

_Itálico- _Narrativa minha! \o/

'' Blá blá blá whiscas sachê ''- Pensamento

-Deidara escorregou, e caiu de bunda no chão, fazendo o maior barulhão :D- Ações das personagens

Isso doeu! i.i- Fala normal!

(NAB:...) Nota da Autora Baka!

* * *

_Pein e Konan já estavam namorando e começaram a namorar em uma festa, quando o Pein tava bêbado..._

**FlashBack -ON-**

**Pein:** -bêbado com uma garrafa de vodka na mão- -Sobe em cima da mesa e quase cai- Ieo quero falar um negossô pro ceis! -Aponta pra Konan- Eu LoVu Essa Muié! Konan! Namora com ieo :D-cai da mesa-

_Konan que também tava meio bêbada, foi resgadar o Pein que tinha caído da mesa, e levou ele pro quarto... Bem... o resto... imaginem o que dois bêbados fariam num quarto! (Vai gente! Ponham a mente maliciosa que existem em vocês pra funcionar! u.u Eu sei que vocês são maliciosos! un ) xD Depois desse dia eles começaram a namorar:D_

**FlashBack -OFF-**

_Os dois estavam fazendo 2 anos de namoro, e pra comemorar, Pein levou Konan para o restaurante mais chique da cidade... Ele estava decidido a fazer uma coisa que mudaria a sua vida para sempre..._

**Pein:** Konan...eu quero te falar uma coisa...

**Konan:** Quê?! n.n -Olha o cardápio- Ahhhhhhhhh camarão! -olhos brilhando- Nyaahhhhhh... Pein... :3 compra?!

**Pein:** Tá... eu compro...

**Konan:** O que você quer falar mesmo?! n.n

**Pein:** Ahhh é! hehe! xD Bem... é... Em que mão tá?! -põe as mãos na frente da Konan... imaginem pessoal! xD...-

**Konan:** éeééééééeeeééééeéééé nessa! -aponta pra mão esquerda do Pein-

**Pein:** Não... nessa! -Abre a mão direita- Konan-chan... quer casar comigo:3

**Konan:** OMG! i.i Pein-kun... eu... eu... -efeito Hinata ON- -desmaia-

Duas horas depois, na mansão da Akatsuki

**Deidara:** Ela morreu?! O.\)

**Pein:** -dá um pedala em Deidara- Cala a boca! u.ú

**Deidara:** Qual das 3?! un

**Pein:** Todas!

**Deidara:** mimimimimimimimimi i.\)

**Konan:** -acorda- (NAB: té qui enfim né fia! 2 horas de desmaio! Tomou sonífero?! u.ú un) Ohhhhhh quem sou eu?! onde estou?!

**Pein:** Quer casar comigo?! Não desmaia! u.ú

Konan: Eu...

NÃO PERCA NO PRÓXIMO CAP! A RESPOSTA DE KONAN!

O que será que ela vai responder?!

\o\o\


	2. Chapter 2

Pessoal,

Eu voltei! depois de 2 meses sem atualização na fic eu voltei!!

Eu PROMETO que essa semana o cap sai!!

E se der, eu vou fazer 1 cap por SEMANA!

Por isso, me elejam como presidente! 8D –Momento: Paty-san para presidente-

Se eu for eleita garanto balinha de hortelã pra todo mundo! LOL!! /o/


	3. Chapter 3

Casamento na Akatsuki

(Cap 2)

Pein: Você...

Konan: Eu...

Pein: Você...

Konan: Eu...

Deidara o.\) Ah! mais que coisa mulher! Fala logo que sim!

Konan: u.ú Calma eu ia dizer!

Pein: Então você aceita?!

Konan: E você duvida?!

Pein: -olhos brilhando-

Tobi: Weeeee /o/ Vai ter casório na Akatsuki!!

Deidara: Weeeee /o/

Pein: Temos que avisar o pessoal!

Konan: É mesmo!!

Pein: Então vamos convocar uma reunião de emergência! – aperta um botão que tinha escrito "Reunião de Emergência"

ºEm algum lugar da sede da Akatsukiº

Kakuzu: -contando dinheiro- 157, 158, 159, 160, 161

-Alerta da Reunião de Emergência começa a tocar-

Kakuzu: ¬¬' Eu perdi a conta! Tomara que o Pein tenha ganhado na Loteria e chamou a gente pra dividir a grana!!

Autora (Paty): Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... NÃO! (Detalhe que eu surgi do nada! Bwahahahaha! /o/)

Kakuzu: - Autora-sama!

Paty: Yo! :D

Kakuzu: Que bom que você ta aqui! /o/ \o\

Paty: Por quê?! '-'

Kakuzu: Não sei '-'

Paty: ¬¬

Kakuzu: Autora-sama! Foi muito bão ter te visto! Mais o dever me chama! –pose de herói- O Pein ta me chamando pra uma reunião!

Paty: Eu vou junto!

Kakuzu: Você não pode!

Paty: Por quê não?! Não vai me dizer que eu não posso ir por que sou mulher! ò.ó Seu preconceituoso!

Kakuzu: Lógico que não é por causa disso

Paty: Então é por quê?

Kakuzu: É por que você não é da Akatsuki!

Paty: '-'... Eu conheço o Orochimaru, sabe?! Se você não me levar até lá eu chamo ele e...

Kakuzu: Ah, ta bom, eu te levo lá! ¬¬'

Paty: /o/ Valeu tio Kakuzu!

º E a Akatsuki ( e Autora-sama) chegam no lugar onde se realizam as reuniõesº

Pein: O:O O...o quê que essa coisa ta fazendo aqui?!

Itachi: Ele ta na Akatsuki! –aponta o Tobi- Não sei por que uma pessoa com nível intelectual tão baixo quanto do Tobi ta na mesma organização que um ninja tão talentoso quanto EU! ¬/.\¬'

Tobi: 8D

Pein: Você tem razão Itachi... mais eu tava falando da Autora-sama! ¬:¬

Itachi: n/.\n'

Pein: Tá, mais o que ela ta fazendo aqui?!

Kakuzu: Ela me falou que conhecia o Orochimaru! –medo-

Pein: ¬:¬ Eu também conheço o Orochimaru! E daí?!

Kakuzu: Mais ela falou que se eu não a levasse pra cá, o Orochimaru ia me visitar de noite, quando faltasse luz e tivesse chovendo e ia perguntar o que eu fiz no verão passado! –mais medo-

Deidara: E o que você fez no verão passado?! O.\)

Kakuzu: Eu passei cola na tampa da privada e a vovó ficou entalada lá! i.i

Deidara: Nossa, você ainda tem avó?! O.\)

Kakuzu: Tinha, até o verão passado!

Deidara: Uau, você é mau, hein tio?!

Kakuzu: ¬¬'

Paty: Mais eu não falei nada disso!

Kakuzu: Mais você ia falar que eu sei!

Paty: ¬¬''

Pein: Mais eu ainda quero entender o por quê que essa coisa ta aqui! Ò:Ó

Deidara: Hey tio, você é surdo ou o quê?! o Kakuzu acabou de explicar o por quê! u.\)

Pein: É?! O:o

Paty: É! –entrega o roteiro pra Pein-

Pein: -Lê o roteiro- Uia... é mesmo! hehe!

Hidan: Tá tudo muito legal, muito divertido, mais eu quero saber por que você acionou o botão de emergência! Ò.Ó

Pein: Por que eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra dizer!!

Paty: Eu já sei o que é por que quem ta nesse momento escrevendo a fic,assistindo TV e comendo chocolate sou eu! Bwahahahahahaha! /o/

Konan: Então é por isso que você escreve fanfics tão... tão...tão... idiotas?!

Paty: É, pode ser! –morde chocolate-

Konan: Você precisa parar com esse vício!! Larga do vício! –arranca chocolate da Autora-sama-

Paty: T.T Eu quero chocolaaaaateeee!!

Konan: Sua viciada! u.ú

Deidara: Hey tia, por que você falou "Autora-sama" ali em cima, sendo que você é a autora-sama, não era mais simples falar que ela arrancou o chocolate de você?!

Paty: É por que eu quero me sentir uma personagem da fic! –olhos brilhando-

Akatsuki: Ahhhhhhh!

Pein: Eu posso falar o que é?!

Akatsuki: O que é o que?!

Pein: ¬:¬ Por que chamei vocês aqui!

Kakuzu: Pra falar que a gente ganhou na loteria?!

Pein: Não! a Autora-sama já desmentiu isso lá no começo!

Kakuzu: Ah! É mesmo! xD

Itachi: Então, o que você queria dizer pra gente, Pein?!

Pein: NINGUÉM MAIS VAI ME INTERROMPER?!

Todo mundo: NÃO! –medo-

Pein: Tá... a Konan vai mandar junto comigo a Akatsuki!

Hidan: Nani?! O.O

Pein: É isso aí! /o/

Kakuzu: Como assim?!

Pein: Ai, seu retardado, eu vou casar com a Konan!

-Imaginação do Kakuzu ON-

Konan: Pein, me dá dinheiro pra ir no Shopping?!

Pein: Eu não tenho, mais pode pegar todo o dinheiro da conta do Kakuzu, eu deixo!

-Imaginação do Kakuzu Off-

Paty: E quando vocês vão casar, heim?!

Pein: '-' A gente não sabe... ,mais a gente decide, ainda tem muito tempo pra isso!

Paty: E é isso que vocês vão saber no próximo cap!

Itachi: É?! o/-\O

Paty: É!

Itachi: Então ta!

**-Momento da Autora-sama-**

_Yo,yo,yo,yo!! Tudo belezinha com vocês, leitores do kokoro da Autora-sama!? Gomen por não ter postado antes! _

_Queria pedir para que vocês lerem minha nova fic: (O aniversário do Itachi)_

_/s/4343582/1/OaniversriodoItachi_

_Obrigada pra quem ler!_

_Kissus, Kissus!_

**.: Respondendo as reviews:.**

Senhorita Dream: Gomen! Mais eu continuei xD E vou seguir o seu conselho e trabalhar mais com esse casal! /o/

Katherine-sama: Kat-chan!! /o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ Tá aí! /o/ XD

Hasamu Tori-chan: Pronto! Tá aí a continuação! /o/

Sacerdotisa: Eu também amo esse Deidara! /o/ XD

Daianelm: Tá aí a continuação! n.n

Vampira-Seya Kuchiki**: **Pronto, eu continuei! XD

Hannah Burnett**: **XD Foi aquele negócio da Telefônica?! Meu! eu O-D-E-I-O a telefônica! –bate na tefônica- Tá aí, postado!/o/


	4. Chapter 4

Casamento na Akatsuki

(Cap 3)

**Cap Anterior:**

_-Imaginação do Kakuzu ON-_

_Konan: Pein, me dá dinheiro pra ir no Shopping?!_

_Pein: Eu não tenho, mais pode pegar todo o dinheiro da conta do Kakuzu, eu deixo!_

_-Imaginação do Kakuzu Off-_

_Paty: E quando vocês vão casar, heim?!_

_Pein: '-' A gente não sabe... ,mais a gente decide, ainda tem muito tempo pra isso!_

_Paty: E é isso que vocês vão saber no próximo cap!_

_Itachi: É?! o/-\O_

_Paty: É!_

_Itachi: Então ta!_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Kakuzu: Não! O.O

Konan: Não o que seu coisa?! ¬¬

Kakuzu: Não casa com ela Pein, ela vai torrar meu dinheiro! O meu precioso! My precious! –olho brilhando meléficamente-

Paty: Kakuzu, só tenho uma frase pra você!

Kakuzu: Qual?!

Paty: Se o **SEU **dinheiro falasse, ele diria "Tchau, to indo pras mãos da Konan ser gastado no Shopping /o/"

Kakuzu: Não teve graça! ¬¬

Akatsuki e Autora-sama: oaksoaksokaoksaosaoksoaksoaksaoks Teve sim!

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Pein: Tá, chega! u.ú

Todo mundo: -calado-

Pein: O que eu eu tenho que fazer mesmo?! o.O

Paty: -entrega o roteiro- menino esquecido você né?!

Pein: Hehe n:n' –lê o roteiro- Ah ta! lembrei! A gente tem que decidir a data do casório, né?! o:O

Paty: É!

Pein: Então ta! n.n

Konan: Dá pra decidir logo?!

Pein: Ah! calma muié! Ò.Ó

Konan: MAIS EU TÔ CALMA!Ò.Ó

Pein: Eu sei!

Konan: Então vamo lá! Que dia a gente vai casar!?

Pein: Ah sei lá, decide você Konanzinha

Konan: Nyahhh, que tal daqui a duas semanas?!

Pein: O:O DUAS SEMANAS?!

Konan: É, duas semanas, por que o desespero?!

Pein: Konanzinha, você não acha que ta muito perto?!

Paty: Nada temam cidadãos da Akatsuki (?) Paty-chan está para ajuda-los! /o/

Deidara: E como você vai ajudar a gente, coisa?!

Paty: Você se esqueceu que eu sou a autora da fic?!

Sasori: E?!

Paty: Eu mando aqui!

Sasori: E?!

Paty: E que eles vão se casar em 1 mês por que eu mando aqui, por que eu sou a AUTORA-SAMA! Bwahahahahahahahaha /o/ –barulho de trovões no fundo-

Todo mundo:- medo-

Konan: Mais tia, eu não quero casar daqui um mês! Quero casar daqui 2 semanas! .

Paty: Mais não vai casar daqui a duas semanas! Da trabalho preparar um casamento, sabia?! Eu não posso estralar os dedos e montar um casamento sabia?!

Paty estrala os dedos e de repente todo mundo vai parar em um casamento

Todo mundo que ta no casamento: o.O

Deidara: Minina, estrala os dedos de novo pra gente sair daqui!

Paty estrala os dedos e todo mundo volta pra onde estavam

Konan: Depois ela fala que não pode fazer um casamento num estralar de dedos! u.ú

Paty: Eu estou com medo de mim mesma! O.O

Tobi: Ela é mááááááááágica!

Todo mundo: Ééééééééée... óóóóóóóóóó

Paty: Tá gente chega! xD

Konan: Mais então! Eu quero casar daqui duas semanas! ò.ó

Paty: Mais você só vai casar daqui um mês! ò.ó

Konan: Você é a noiva por acaso?!

Paty: Não, mais eu sou a **Autora-sama** –som de raios ao fundo- e mando aqui! ò.ó

Konan e Pein: Chata! u.ú ú:u

Paty: Mais o resto vocês podem decidir! 8D

Konan e Pein: ¬¬'

Pein: Mais então vamos começar a decidir o que a gente vai fazer Konanzinha do meu kokoro!

Konan: Vamo então! /o/

O dois vão pra outro lugar

Paty: e agora o que a gente vai fazer heim?!

Kakuzu: Ah, sei lá, eu vou voltar a contar o meu dinheirinho! My precius! /o/ -olhos brilhando—vai contar o dinheiro-

Paty:Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer '-'

Pein e Konan aparecem do nada

Deidara: o.\) Vocês não tinham acabado de sair daqui?!

Pein: É mais a gente já resolveu o que a gente vai fazer!

Sasori: Tá, e o que vocês vão fazer?!

Konan: Vamos convidar todo mundo! /o/

Sasori: Só o pessoal da Akatsuki?!

Konan: Não seu bobo! O pessoal de Suna e de Konoha também!

Sasori: Você não ta falando sério, ta?!

Konan: Lógico que eu to seu bobo!

Deidara: Mais e agora o que nois vai fazer?!

Pein: Nada!

Deidara: Nada?! un O.\)

Pein: É! nada!

Sasori: Se sente mal?!

Pein: ¬¬

Deidara: Paty, o que você fez com o Pein?! um

Paty: Eu?! nada –cara de anjo-

Sasori: Eu sei que você fez alguma coisa!

Paty: Ah, vocês descobriram! xD Já que eles descobriram, vamos terminar com esse cap e descobrir o que vai acontecer no próximo cap.! /o/

_**oooOOOoooOOO Respondendo os comentários com a Autora-sama OOOoooOOOooo**_

**Nina-osp****: **-olhos brilhando- sério?! Arigato! Tô tentando postar bastante!

**Daianelm****: **Ainda bem que você gostou da fic! n.n

**Nanaka-sama****: ** Tá aqui a continuação, gomen pela demora!


End file.
